


Drive

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [92]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peggy Carter, Canon Related, Car Sex, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She thinks of Steve all of the time, in every crackle of a radio broadcast, in every gap between a letter. Angie doesn't tell her to stop. That's something Peggy admires about her — the compassion and gratitude in Angie's heart.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> TIME FOR SAPPY AND CUTE GAY THINGS! :D I love these girls so dang much! I love Peggy/Steve too but I also love the thought of Peggy making a joyous life with another person after his loss in her life. I'M MUSHY. Okay thanks for reading and thoughts/comments welcome!

 

092\. Drive

*

She thinks of Steve all of the time, in every crackle of a radio broadcast, in every gap between a letter. Angie doesn't tell her to stop.

That's something Peggy admires about her — the _compassion_ and gratitude in Angie's heart.

"I can't believe Mr. Stark loaned us this," Angie squeals, gripping onto the wheel of the cherry-black automobile with white, satiny-soft leather covering the seats as well as the furnishings.

Autumn glows in a sunset orange-yellow, fading the leaves to match, cooling and wetting the air.

The windows fog up quickly, splattered with rain.

Peggy's name spills from her lips, hymnal, _covetous_ , the moment before a red-faced, grinning Angie straightens up, dabbing off her forehead and fanning her loosened, silk blouse.

"Woo!" she shout-laughs, trembly and high, allowing a satisfied, disheveled Peggy to sit up in the backseat, wiping off her clear-gleaming lips and adjusting her blazer. "You sure know how to _spoil_ me, Peg… not that I don't mind it. Gosh."

"I know you don't," Peggy says fondly, pressing a kiss to Angie's face and reveling in their joy.

Steve is gone.

She's _found_ her partner, for dancing, for bliss and for all of what life has to offer them.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
